Damnit
by Zaquix
Summary: Hinata can't seem to help herself, it's fast bordering addiction. So what happens when Kurenai catches her masturbating in the shower? Yuri Lemon. PWP. M-Rated.


_______**Like fluff? Visit my profile for complete contest rules and how to participate. Winner gets to own me as a slave... *winks* ...or gets a story written by me. It'll make me happy if you enter... :D.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Author's notes: Well, I just had a weird craving to do this pair…I mean, seriously, teacher x student and girl x girl equals naughty, kinky, and all that good stuff. I might do a TsunadexSakura one as a follow-up if anybody's interested. _

_Warning: Yuri Lemon. PWP._

_R&R._

Damnit.

Hinata desperately tried to look like she was paying attention to the conversation. Kurenai-sensei and Shino were busy discussing the tactical advantages of different scenarios, and Kiba was trying to feed Akamaru scraps without anyone noticing. She was the only one that was quiet, but that wasn't unusual. The unusual thing was what was going through her mind.

Damnit.

She willed herself to look interested in what her teammates were saying, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Damnit.

The Hyuga heiress screamed in frustration inside her head as she fought the urge to start touching herself right at the dinner table. She wasn't sure why, but her urge to masturbate had grown stronger the past couple of days. It was as if her body needed to release all the pent-up sexual frustration from the past two years, all at once.

Damnit.

Hinata bit down on her tongue to control herself, and clamped her hands tightly beneath her. That wasn't doing any good. Her hands itched to slip down into her pants, past her thong, and stroke her clit. She felt herself get wet from the position her legs were in—spread slightly apart. Her mind brought up images of her thrusting her fingers into her core, and she squeezed her legs together tightly. She felt her bra was too restricting, and she wanted to slide her hands under it to play with her nipples.

Damnit.

Hinata closed her eyes as she imagined, and widened them with panic when she got wetter. The dark-haired girl fervently hoped that nobody would notice, and that Kiba was too busy with Akamaru to smell her desire.

Damnit.

She hurriedly opened the door to the bathroom, already in the process of stripping off all her clothes. The night had dragged on and on and on, and she could only concentrate on not stripping right in front of her team to masturbate right then and there. But now, both the guys had gone to their rooms after taking a shower, and she was the only one left. She would be free to masturbate all she wanted, since the rooms were at the other end of the hall. No one would hear her, anyway.

Hinata clumsily slid out of her pants, the other hand coming up to unzip her jacket. Her thong got carelessly tossed onto the ground, and her right hand slipped up her back to deftly unclip her bra. The lacy garment joined the rest of her clothes on the ground. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain around. Cold water came gushing out of the showerhead, and her nipples instantly hardened.

Hinata cursed, and turned the water to a hotter setting. The water was quite loud, and she hoped that no one could hear her moans over the noise. The dark-haired girl grasped her breasts in her hands, moaning softly at the contact. Her body responded to the touch, already she felt needy. The heiress pinched her hardened nipples harshly, and a gasp of pleasure escaped from her lips.

Damnit.

She began frantically rubbing her huge mounds together, needing the pleasure of arousal with desperation. Moans tore themselves from her throat as she applied as much friction as she could to the action. Her left hand slid down to her nether regions, and she pushed her mounds up against the wall of the shower to compensate, grinding her upper body against it. The heiress didn't wait, figuring that her little foreplay would do. She was wrong, and she screamed as she thrust three fingers at once into her tight hole.

Damnit.

As she adjusted to the motion, her screams died down into long, breathy moans. Her fingers kept thrusting into her aching core at an erratic pace and she kept grinding her chest up against the wall with the water pounding down around her body.

"Hey, Hinata, I forgot that I didn't put any shampoo in this bathroom. It's been so long that anyone's used it here." Kurenai stopped in surprise as she heard the moans and saw the outline of her student through the thin curtain, pleasuring herself.

It seemed like her student hadn't heard her, and Kurenai stopped to think for only an instant.

Damnit.

Masturbating felt so damn good.

Hinata didn't know what she would do without it. The touching just made her body feel so good, and it was so damn addicting. She didn't think she could stop even if she wanted to, and the thought made everything so much sweeter.

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes in ecstasy, feeling the pleasure running through her body in waves. She almost fainted when another hand reached around to cup her breast. And when she turned around to face her sensei, she wanted to die in mortification.

Damnit.

At first Hinata could only stare, wondering whether or not she was having a nightmare or a dream fantasy. Her sensei was standing right in front of her, completely naked. Kurenai's long black hair was quickly sticking to her face somewhat from the water, and she reached up to wipe a piece out of her face. Her sensei had a beautiful body, and the heiress couldn't help but stare. Kurenai's breasts were bigger than hers, her nipples already perked up. She had wide hips, and long legs. The dark-haired girl wondered what it would feel like to have her sensei fuck her, and then mentally slapped herself for the thought.

Kurenai looked at her student appreciatively. Hinata had huge tits and a slim figure that she wouldn't mind corrupting at all. And the position she had caught the dark-haired girl in was even more of a turn-on. The Hyuga still had one hand between her legs, and another one across her tits, feeling them up.

All of a sudden, the dark-haired girl felt both her wrists pinned to the wall above her head with the raven-haired woman's lips tantalizingly close to hers. "You know, Hinata, I thought I had the pleasure to teach you before, but now…"

Kurenai's right hand reached up to cup her student's left breast and grope it thoroughly, making Hinata moan with pleasure. "And I didn't know that you were such a little _slut_ on the inside…I saw your thong on the ground…pretty naughty of you."

Damnit.

The heiress shivered with pleasure at her sensei's words. No one had ever called her that, and surprisingly, it felt so _deliciously naughty_. All of a sudden, she wanted her sensei to violate her very much, and her breath quickened as the raven-haired woman slipped her hand between her legs. "Awww, I interrupted your masturbating, didn't I? You're wet like a bitch in heat."

She pressed her fingers up against her student's throbbing core, and the dark-haired girl moaned with desire. Kurenai began stroking the girl's clit tantalizingly with two fingers, letting them slide into her student's folds a bit, making her throb. "You want it dirty, don't you? How much do you want it, Hinata?"

Hinata felt arousal spreading through her body at her sensei's words, and she couldn't help but succumb to the pleasure Kurenai's simple touch was giving her. She'd only been touched by herself, never by another person, and the thought of her more experienced sensei pleasuring her was more than she could bear. "I-I want you to pleasure me," she moaned.

The dark-haired girl felt her sensei's lips on her neck. "I want to know how much, Hinata," she murmured. "Tell me all the dirty pictures running through your mind right now."

Hinata felt the throbbing need grow between her legs, to her chagrin. "…if you tell me, I promise to pleasure you until you can't move, until you are sore between your legs. I promise that you never need to masturbate again, you just need to come to my room naked, and I will make you experience more pleasure than you can imagine. I promise that you'll like the way I grope your tits, and fuck your tight pussy. I can guarantee that you'll be begging for more after I'm done with you, and I'll be happy to do it over and over and over and over again…"

Damnit.

She couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted was for her sensei to finger her and pleasure her until she was satisfied. "OooOo, I want you to suck on my tits and finger my pussy until I come, and the thought of my sensei fucking me makes me horny for student-teacher punishment…" She moaned.

"Is that all?" Kurenai purred, swiping her tongue slowly over her student's right mound.

Hinata gasped, and found the rest of the truth spilling out of her. "…a-and I like the idea of another girl touching me, especially you sensei. I-I love your t-tits, and I want to suck on them so much, before I lick your pussy. A-and I want you to do all sort of naughty things to me, l-like f-fuck me hard and using toys on me…a-and I l-love the idea of playing around with a girl in b-bed."

Kurenai instantly pushed her student higher up against the wall of the shower, making Hinata wrap her legs around her sensei's waist. The raven-haired woman wasted no time in teasing, and immediately started biting down harshly on her student's tits. She nipped at the dark-haired girl's hardened nipples, and started thrusting three fingers into the girl's already wet hole, enjoying the screams that turned into moans of desire. The Hyuuga's wrists were still pinned above her head by Kurenai's left hand, and she could do nothing to stop her sensei's advances. "Sensei," she moaned with lust.

After Kurenai determined that her student was sufficiently wet between her legs and would not resist, she released her wrists. Her right knee came up between the dark-haired girl's legs, and she reached to grope her student's tits roughly. She'd always had a thing for the young girl's chest, and she made sure not to be gentle. Her mouth crashed down upon the dark-haired girl's lips, dominating and demanding.

Hinata moaned with ecstasy, as her sensei invaded her mouth. Kurenai's tongue played with hers, and the raven-haired woman's forceful groping made her wet with desire. As her sensei toyed with her, she bounced a bit from the motions, forcing her sensei to slam her knee up against her throbbing cunt. The action made her ache with want and caused her to become oh-so-wet and hornier. "S-sensei, h-harder,"

Kurenai heard her student's pleas, and she kissed the dark-haired girl with renewed intensity, squeezing her breasts almost hard enough to form bruises. The raven-haired woman dropped the knee supporting Hinata suddenly, causing the girl to crash down on it, her knee digging ferociously into her student's tender opening. She repeated her actions over and over again, triggering screams of pain that quickly turned into pleasure.

Damnit.

The dark-haired girl whimpered with small mewling noises. "S-sensei, please. I-"

She screamed again as her sensei's knee drove into her throbbing cunt. "I-I need you to-"

And Hinata found herself no longer pressed up against the wall by her sensei's body. She vaguely noticed the raven-haired woman in front of her before she was pushed down onto her knees. "If you want it, you'll have to act as my bitch first." She said huskily.

Her sensei tugged on her hair, positioning her face right in front of her cunt. "Mouth fuck me, slut."

Hinata gripped Kurenai's waist with her hands, placing her face in between her sensei's legs, her mouth up against her sensei's hole. The dark-haired girl began to lick the raven-haired woman's cunt with long tongue strokes, making her moan with lust. Her sensei's wanton desire excited her, as did Kurenai's hands tugging at her hair, urging her to go faster. "M-more," she panted. "You need to do more if you want me to fuck you senseless."

The heiress pushed her face deeper into the cavern between her sensei's legs and started to lick her pussy faster. She could taste the raven-haired woman's juices already beginning to flow out, mixed with the water from the shower. The sweet taste aroused her, and she swirled her tongue around, desperate to taste more. Her sensei relinquished her grip on her hair, and Hinata became wet when she heard her sensei moaning when she rubbed her tits together. The dirty image the dark-haired girl had of her sensei playing with herself turned her on even more, and she began thrusting her tongue in and out of her sensei's cunt.

"OoOooo, H-hinata," the raven-haired woman moaned. "J-just like that bitch."

After ten minutes, Hinata heard a piercing scream and she eagerly lapped up all her sensei's juices as they splattered on her face. As soon as she was done, she felt Kurenai push her down onto her hands and knees.

"Because you're such a good little student," Kurenai panted. "I'm going to give you what you want…but I found out you're very slutty and dirty on the inside, wearing a thong, masturbating, imagining teacher-student sex sessions…I'm going to have to _punish_ you first."

Damnit.

Ignoring the water spraying everywhere on the floor, Kurenai grabbed the shower rod off the hooks, quickly shrugging the curtain onto the ground, and with one deft movement, thrust the rod into her student from behind.

Hinata screamed when the shower rod entered her tight passage from behind. It slammed into her painfully, making white-hot pleasure explode within her vision. The rod was thin, but the dark-haired girl had not been treated to much foreplay, and the cold metal drove in deeper than her fingers had ever gone. Already, the area between her legs was becoming sore, but her sensei continued to pound into her relentlessly. Hinata's arousal grew as she realized what her sensei was doing to her. Even in her dirtiest dreams, she couldn't have come up with something more erotic and pleasurable. Moans came from deep within her throat, and the throbbing between her legs grew as her sensei thrust into her from behind. She felt the cum sliding down her legs, and the rod mercilessly slammed into her from behind. Each time she thought she was accustomed to the rod, her sensei thrust it in faster or harder. The ache to release intensified to an unbearable level.

With one final scream, the dark-haired girl hit her breaking point, instantly collapsing on the floor of the shower, her sensei's mouth nestled between her legs to lick greedily at her juices, prompting a pang of pain as she pressed her tongue against her soreness.

Kurenai picked her student up off the floor awkwardly, and turned the water off. The bathroom was a complete mess, the curtain and rod discarded on the ground and the water had left no place untouched. She reminded herself to clean it up tomorrow. Then the raven-haired woman looked down at her student in her arms. "Tired already? Sorry, but naughty girls don't get breaks. I bought some sex toys last week that I've been itching to try out."

Damnit.

_R&R._


End file.
